Luc Von Gott
Character First appeared in War of Indines. ''Quotes: *"Every age needs a hero. Perhaps I could be of use to this one too."'' *''"Time doesn't change us. Time destroys us, and replaces us. You may have the name of my friend, but you're not that person anymore."'' *''"After everything we fought for, this is the future we bought? I expected we would have come so much further towards peace in these three centuries."'' Story Luc was born in Willat in the year 672, where he worked as a mechanic alongside fellow scientist Bors Vilnar. During his time, he did a great deal of research in the field of Chronomancy, and managed to build some of the first time-travel devices in Indines. Around the year 700, the Centennial War began between Gesselheim and the other nations of Indines. Luc banded together with three heroes from the other nations to stop Rexan. At his side were Servi of Relecour, Avenlia of Jeffreys, and Delgado of Sanghalim. Aided by the betrayal of Byron Krane, a trusted advisor to the overlord, the four heroes infiltrated Rexan's fortress in Rubara and killed him. Without Rexan's leadership, the nation of Gesselheim fell apart, and the Centennial Wars ended. Luc returned to Willat after his exploits to continue his research. Over time, he became more and more involved with the Planebinders, a precursor to the modern Planestalkers, which he helped to build. Plot in BattleCON: War Luc discovered a dire threat to the future in the form of Cherri Seneca, and came to the present time in Indines in order to help the Planestalkers prevent her from falling into Oriana's clutches. Along with Khadath and Hikaru, he set out on a mission to keep Cherri safe–one which ultimately failed. Plot in BattleCON: Devastation Together with the help of Ezikiol Zook, Luc managed to save the life of his apprentice, Clive Melmont, in a deadly fire that claimed the lives of both of Clive's parents and his brother, Lastar. Together, Clive and Luc fight alongside the other Planestalkers to drive Oriana out of Indines. Future Adventures After failing to thwart Oriana, Luc remained in the present to continue his work alongside the modern planestalkers. Much as changed in his homeland of Willat over the past three hundred years, and his old friend Bors Vilnar has become a different person than Luc remembers. He has resolved to meet the new magisters of Willat, and try to prevent the senseless calamity he sees them bringing down upon the rest of the continent. 10 facts about Luc #He was born in Willat over 320 years ago, and was a master mechanic in his time. #Fellow members of the Planestalkers call him 'Professor', which is his code name as a field operative. #With Iaxus, he helped formalize the Planestalkers as a paramilitary organization at the end of the Centennial War. #He has a bit of a hero complex, and doesn’t trust others to handle things themselves. #He saved Clive Melmont from a fire, but had to build him a robotic body because the boy’s own body was too damaged. This was accomplished with the help of Mystic Ezikiol Zook (father of Xenitia Zook). #Luc has the capability to travel back in time, but because he fears the repercussions of doing so, he has not attempted it. #He is employed as the Royal Historian of Jeffreys. But he can really just do pretty much whatever he wants. #He was once a colleague of Magister Bors Vilnar, over 300 years ago. #He is good friends with Runika, and an advisor to the Armiger Corps. #He is a skilled organist, and loves concert music. He is a strong advocate of the “mathematical beauty of music.” Appearance Luc is a middle-aged man with short hair and a moustache, who dresses in a very steampunk-esque manner. Powers & Abilities Luc has the power to manipulate time to his will - speeding it, slowing it or sometimes even stopping it altogether. Relationships *Defeated -> Rexan *Tutors -> Hikaru, Khadath *Mentor to -> Clive Game appearances and playstyle BattleCon: War of Indines *Luc utilizes a temporal battery to store up power over time. He can unleash this power to make use of a unique set of tricks, including traveling into the past to double up on his attacks, speeding up his own actions, or freezing time completely to protect himself from damage. Pixel Tactics *Luc gives free actions, card advantage and generally speeds up your play. Champions of Indines Strikers *Luc's Striker card gives increased movement and some control over priority. Seven Card Slugfest *Vacationing time traveler, expert martial artist, and mythical hero of legend. Also a stylish dresser. His punches do extra damage based on how many punches are placed before them. Gallery Alt Art Luc.png|Alternate Art Chibi Luc.png|Chibi LucPunch.jpg Luc Face.png LucAltConcept001.jpg|Luc Alt Art Concept Sheet (by Fontes) Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Additional Cards and Tokens Luc has 5 Time Tokens. Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Seven Card Slugfest Category:Characters Category:Characters in War of Indines Category:Four Heroes Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Striker Category:Characters in Seven Card Slugfest Category:Characters in Disc Duelers